


The Willow Maid

by SweetlySourRoses



Category: Homestuck, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character Death, Erutan ( Singer ), Folk Music, Gods and Goddesses, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Multi, Musical References, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature Versus Nurture, One sided Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata, One-Sided Attraction, The Willow Maid ( Song by Erutan ), music references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlySourRoses/pseuds/SweetlySourRoses
Summary: When Sasuke had discovered the young Hamadryad Hinata, he was fascinated, and it is her who he will have regardless of anything that stands in his way. There is one thing that he had neglected to learn: You cannot take from the forest what isn't supposed to leave. The God of Time, the God of Breath, the Goddess of Space, the Goddess of Light, and other Nymphs must warn him before it's too late.





	The Willow Maid

Long ago in the land of fire, there was a great village by the name of Konoha that was filled with many kind people of different backgrounds. The village was peaceful under the rule of their fifth leader, Queen Tsunade. Over the village she ruled with an iron fist and a caring heart. It was because of her nature that she was able to maintained the order that had once been lost after the sudden death of the third leader, King Hiruzen. Like every village of this time, they were famous for something, or perhaps it was more of a somebody in this case.

 

In this village there was a hunter who went by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Those who saw him would be in awe of his appearance. People wanted to see him, woman lusted after him, men yearned to be him, and children admired him but he had no interest in any of them. He who had skin as pale as snow with navy hair that seemed as if spun by the silkiest of silks and dyed by the night sky herself, and his cold sharp eyes as dark as soot. Many people from far and wide, royalty and poverty, had come to him in hopes that he would take their daughter as his bride. All had been denied and turned away, their hopes and dreams ripped from them.

 

This kept happening until soon no more would come to the village in hopes of marriage. Some still came in hopes that he would use the women to bare his child and bring fame to their families, something that interested him none.

 

"I will have only the most beautiful woman as my bride. With her I'll raise my children, with her I will live my life."

 

He used this phrase often, especially to all that had asked of why he wouldn't take their daughter. His hunting buddies found his behavior to be saddening and pathetic, a notion that Sasuke paid no heed too.

 

"You'll end up dying alone being picky like that."

 

Naruto, his childhood friend, had stated. They sat at a table in the corner of the pub, something they did often. Naruto wasn't bad looking per say, but it was more of his seemingly lack of intelligence and goofiness that had scared away most of the ladies. It was that, or his childish love for fairy tales and folklore. His skin was sun kissed with three whisker like marks on each cheek, as if the great God Apollo had shined upon him while he had been just a infant while his sister Artemis had gently marked his cheeks.

 

His hair was as yellow as the sun above, and his eyes were as blue as the vast, salted ocean far out in the North.

 

"What does it matter to you, aren't you in a relationship with someone anyway?"

 

The raven haired male cocked an eyebrow as he ignored the wooden mug of beer in front of him, playfully mocking his friend. Naruto sulked and crossed his arms.

 

"You _like_ doing that, _don't you_?"

 

He asked bitterly, pouting like a child who hadn't been allowed sweets before dinner. The sight had caused Sasuke to laugh.

 

"With a face like that, how am I to resist, idiot?"

 

Sasuke asked in a joking tone, rolling his eyes. The blond haired male pouted even more, but the face was quick to leave when Sasuke had stood. Putting a few coins on the table for his untouched drink, adjusting himself to leave.

 

"Where are you going?", a simple question.

 

"I'm a hunter, where else could I be going?", a simple answer.

 

Something about that didn't sound quite right to the blond haired boy. Naruto wasn't that dumb, he could read between the lines, though he could only hope that he was wrong about what he believed the Uchiha meant.

 

"Look, if you intend to go into that forest you'll get in big trouble. Going on and on about it is one thing, but going in is just crazy! Granny said to stay away from it."

 

Another argument, but this one in a hushed tone.Ever since his navy haired friend had become interested in the forest, they would have these little arguments often. Sasuke had dreamed of going into that forest, he wanted to see things no one else had seen before.

 

"What's the matter? You okay there, scaredy cat?.", came the playful insult with a chuckle.

 

"A cat has nine lives, but it seems you're interested in only having eight. You'll end up like me by the time Granny is finished with you if you go into that forest, she said it was forbidden."

 

Naruto spoke in half playful, but seriousness tone. His intent clear in the air, though Sasuke rolled his eyes and brushed his friend off. It was just a forest, and if there was something of danger in there it wasn't as if he hadn't any clue of how to defend himself.

 

"If you say so, scaredy cat."

 

He teased once more with a tiny chuckle before walking out of the pub. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a rain cloud to be seen for miles, it was the perfect time to go out hunting, and Sasuke was in a little adventurous mood. He was quick to grab his things from his home before heading out of the village gates where, not surprisingly, no one was keeping watch. The thought of having to see Tsunade if they had been caught going into the woods was scary enough for people to stay away from the forbidden forest, meaning that the guards+9 didn't have to be there more than half of the time. As he walked he took in his surroundings, he hadn't understood why people were always so scared to just adventure and discover great things. It was better than just sitting around the pub and talking about relationship problems.

 

He was well aware that he was on his way to dying alone, he would admit it, his standards were high. A beautiful girl whose beauty outshines the others around her. A girl who would give him his sons and to live his life with. It was almost like one of those things that Naruto would try to tell him about, despite Sasuke not being interested. He thought about it, but couldn't seem to remember what they were called.

 

Sasuke would have assumed that he would have been able to remember it in a snap with how much Naruto had went on about them. It was almost as if he couldn't think straight. He thought about it until he had finally made it to the entrance of the forest that had been marked forbidden by the Queen.

 

"Nymphs."

 

It was so simple! Sauske wasn't sure why it had taken him so long to think about it but he brushed it off. It wasn't like it had anything to do with him. Looking at the bright and seemingly harmless forest he questioned why the Queen had kept this place off boundaries. She never said why that it was forbidden, all that had been said was that it was dangerous.

 

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't have cared about it. He would go about his business, unwilling to make an enemy out of the person who led his home and could actually knock him into next week. He sighed and ventured past the entrance into the woods. Pulling out both his quiver and his bow, ready to shoot an enemy or what could be part of his supper. It was quiet.

 

He could only hear the sounds of the few lone birds chirping, a gust of wind here and there, Only his footsteps in the soft grass seemed to be continuous. Looking around, he kept walking, finding almost nothing that was really of any interest to him. He had decided that if he didn't find anything by sundown that he would head back to the village. Leave the forest where it was and move on, but that was until he _had_ heard something. He hushed himself and listened.

 

it sounded like someone was humming...no, singing! Whatever they were singing was beautiful and had him enchanted. Not able to contain himself he rushed towards the voice, walking deeper and deeper into the forest, seemingly getting himself lost. The closer he came, the clearer the voice became. He found a beautiful Hamadryad sitting in a large, ancient willow tree to be the source of the voice.

 

He had never seen such beauty before. Her beautiful navy blue hair was long and luscious as it hung on random branches on the tree like the finest spider's silk string as she sat on one of the lower branches. Her naked body, despite her enlarged chest and lower area being covered by her long hair, was covered in ivory white skin of the likes that he had never seen before. Her warm doe eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender and without pupil and lined with lashes as dark and lush as raven feathers, and her lips were plump and light pink. She sang lowly as she worked her fingers through some of her silky hair as she soaked in the sun.

 

In Sasuke's eyes, she was grooming herself for him. She had to look her best when meeting him, as, in his mind, she was made for him. He stepped closer towards her, into the light that surrounded her as well as her willow tree. She snapped her head up towards him as fear painted her beautiful features. The raven haired male was in awe.

 

How was it that she could still be oh so beautiful even when she had such a look of fear over her face? Straightening himself to look presentable, he moved forward.

 

"Are you the owner of that beautiful voice?"

 

He had asked her, breaking the ice. She jolted and let out a small sound of surprise when he had came out of nowhere. The look of fear was clear on her face and she had become hesitant, what if she were to answer yes, what would he do to her? What if she were to answer no? Would he try to kill her?

 

"Yes…", her voice was soft.

 

It made Sasuke's heart jump, her voice was beautiful even as she spoke. He started walking towards her more, much to the Hamadryads' displeasure. He tried to avoid stepping on the odd red toadstools that surrounded her tree in almost a ring shape. Naruto had told him about things like this, didn't he call them something like a Fairy Circle? He remembered Naruto saying that it was bad luck to step into one of them, but Sasuke would just laugh him off and even now he paid no head to such foolishness. The other toadstools were spread out around the tree at random. The sparkling river that seemed to ebb and flow to the far side of her tree added to the beauty surrounding her.

 

It was almost like a fairytale when he saw them.  He would be sure to ask Naruto about it later, perhaps after his wedding with the beautiful maiden.

 

"Do you have a name, maiden?"

 

A simple question, but in the forest nymphs eyes it was opening a gate to a dangerous path. Humans were a danger to creatures like her as well as themselves. Humans seemed to have a knack for destroying things be that they hated, liked, or even loved them. Hinata was no fool, she could see that he had interest in her. To him, she was a beautiful girl with womanly features and he, a man with good looks who would want a bride to match.

 

She knew many hunters over time. Her favorites being the goddess Artemis who cared greatly for creatures such as Hinata. She was well aware that hunters weren't always nice.

 

"Hinata."

 

She didn't bother to ask for his name, she didn't care for it and she already knew that he would tell her anyways.

 

"What a beautiful name…", he was in awe, "I am Konoha's best hunter Sasuke Uchiha."

 

As if that information was supposed to woe her, he had a prideful look on his face. Hinata couldn't stand prideful people like him. Prideful people always wanted to be entitled to something, be it a person or a thing. His ego, faltered when he realized that she had no interest in who he was nor if he was the best or not. He shook it off and decided to not let it get to him.

 

After all, he wanted her to be his bride, and he was sure that a weak man would do her no good.

 

"Hinata, come with me my maiden. Come from thy willow bed."

 

He tried to be smooth, adding in the ' _thy_ ' part as a way of being poetic. She looked at him serenely, shaking her head before she sang her answer to him.

 

"See me now, a ray of light in the moondance. See me now, I cannot leave this place. Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest. Don't ask me to follow where you lead."

 

She answered back to him in a similar poetic manner, but hers was much more flowing than his own, he noted that. His face soured into a frown when she sung to him. It wasn't her voice that upsetted him, no, it was the words that she had sung to him. Was she _rejecting_ him?

 

He couldn't understand!

 

Why was she not coming with him, was he not handsome to her? He hadn't the time to ask her anything before she once more started humming. This tune was a different one, it was airy and light. Sasuke couldn't help but feel the Hamadryad was calling someone or something. He looked up into the sky and around him, looking for whatever it was that his beautiful fairy was calling.

It was when her tune had changed into a darker yet peaceful one that he noticed the sky suddenly turning a pink and purple hue. Was she making it evening time? The wind had picked up, but it only seemed to be blowing towards him, pushing him back the way he had came. Hinata didn't look to be affected by the wind. Only a few strands of her hair were blowing in the wind despite how strongly he was feeling it. The wind persisted and it seemed as if he was pushed until he was only about a mile away from the gates of Konoha. He fell to his knees and hands in confusion once the wind had finally stopped, what on Earth had that been?

 

He was shaken, much too shaken to notice that a winged figure had began her fly back to where the Hamadryad, Hinata, lay resting in her willow tree. He snarled as he stood to his feet.

 

"Does she think a little wind and changing the time is going to stop me?"

 

Sasuke began to vent to himself heatedly, did she think that just because she was the prettiest woman he had ever saw that she had the right to turn someone like him down? He was a man who could get any woman he wanted, and the woman he wanted was her. He stormed back into the village towards his home to calm down and make a plan for the next time that he would go to that forest.

 

_He would have his fairy no matter what._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out the music that this was inspired by!
> 
> The Willow Maid by Erutan ( Also known as katethegreat19 )
> 
> And don't be shy, come check out some of the other works I've created! And if you can, leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
